Poussière
by Hestia-san
Summary: /SPOILERS INFINITY WAR/ Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Leur première étreinte d'âmes soeurs n'était pas sensée ressembler à ça. Elle aurait dû être aimante, passionnée, pas avec l'un d'entre eux se transformant en poussière dans les bras de l'autre.


Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les loulous, comment ça va ? Eh oui me revoilà avec un petit OS ! :D Avant toute chose, je vais parler d'Infinity War juste après donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu partez tout de suite, spoilers à suivre ! x)

Dooonc j'ai vu le film le jour de sa sortie en Imax et pas besoin de vous dire qu'il m'a brisé en deux, ahah (NON PAS AHAH ! je pars pleurer. Encore.) Après avoir poussé un hurlement en voyant Thanos poignarder Tony (oui, on m'a remarqué dans tout la salle, honte à moi) et chialé comme une madeleine en voyant la scène de fin avec Tony et Peter, je me suis dit que j'avais besoin d'écrire pour soigner mon pauvre coeur ! Sauf que c'est un texte triste, ce qui était pas prévu à la base... oups x)

Dans tous les cas, big up à ma voisine d'au moins 45 ans qui rigolait et pleurait en même temps que moi, et le mec d'une trentaine d'années juste derrière qui répétait en boucle "non pitié pas Tony, tous sauf lui, pas Tony" et wow, si ça c'est pas THE big mood pendant le film, je sais pas ce que c'est ! XD Je vais sûrement retourner le voir trois quatre fois parce que j'aime apparemment me faire du mal ! (et je dois au moins voir ça en VO :3)

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais plus écrit sur ce ship depuis... août 2017 avec ma fic "A tous ceux que j'ai aimés" et cette scène de fin d'IW me paraissait idéale pour enchaîner à nouveau dessus ! :) Ce n'est qu'un petit One-shot sans prétention, je vais continuer mes autres fics en cours et sûrement réécrire sur ce ship avec Peter et Tony, même si je n'ai pas encore d'idée de ce que je pourrais faire, UA ou pas... je vais voir :) Dans tous les cas, comme ma dernière fic sur eux, Peter est un peu plus vieux (18 ans) mais pas majeur pour autant, où c'est fixé à 21 ans aux US. Vous voilà prévenus. :)

Breeeeef, je pense avoir fait le tour, alors bonne lecture :)

PS : Je viens de le finir à l'instant donc il y a sûrement des petites fautes qui trainent, je corrigerai plus tard ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre unique**

Tony n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de chanceux, c'était un fait avéré. Il le savait, depuis le temps, et peut-être même qu'il ne cherchait pas à en comprendre la raison, mais le monde entier semblait décidé à se liguer contre lui jusqu'à le faire plier, genou à terre.

Il était sûrement l'un des seuls êtres humains sur terre qui avait _perdu_ sa marque d'âme. Il y avait bien quelques personnes dans son cas, comme des gens devant se faire emputer d'un membre possédant la marque, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir maudit. Sa marque, entre tous les emplacements possibles, devait se trouver au milieu de sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où le réacteur ARK avait été placé pour l'empêcher de mourir - tant et si bien que sa marque avait été mutilée, et qu'une vague tâche à peine visible au bord du réacteur était le seul souvenir qu'il en gardait.

C'était peut-être un signe finalement - le signe qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une âme soeur, qu'il ne le méritait en aucun cas. Et si ça lui brisait le coeur, il ne le montrait pas, et n'en parlait pas non plus - personne n'avait besoin de savoir à quel point il n'était pas normal, pas comme le reste du monde. Il ne voulait pas être prit en pitié pour une marque d'âme mutilée - alors que le motif de cette dernière restait incrustée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, se souvenant des moindres détails.

Il se rappelait l'avoir observé longtemps dans le miroir étant plus jeune, la touchant du bout des doigts, émerveillé d'avoir sous ses yeux la preuve vivante que quelque part sur Terre, quelqu'un lui était destiné. Comme il était naïf à cette époque, et même encore à présent, alors qu'il continuait d'espérer stupidement avec sa marque manquante.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait autre chose en tête en cet instant, essuyant vainement son visage couvert de cambouis. L'une de ses voitures lui donnait du fil à retordre et il souhaitait s'en occuper personnellement, refusant de confier l'un de ses bébés à un stupide garage quelconque qui ne ferait pas le travail correctement. Jurant après le pot d'échappement, il sursauta et manqua de se cogner contre le bord de la voiture lorsque Jarvis l'interpela d'un seul coup :

\- Monsieur, Peter Parker vous cherche. Dois-je le faire venir ici ?

L'ingénieur hésita un instant, fronçant les sourcils en se demandant ce que le plus jeune lui voulait puis finit par lâcher :

\- Si tu veux, dis-lui où je suis.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Tony pour entendre les pas feutrés du lycéen, à peine discernables sur le sol de béton du large garage de Stark. Peter était léger, et ses capacités décuplées le rendaient très discret, chose que le plus vieux avait rapidement remarqué.

Parvenant à s'extirper de sous la voiture, il se redressa tant bien que mal en s'appuyant contre son bolide, essuyant sa joue trop noire avec son débardeur usé, saluant le nouvel arrivant :

\- Peter ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, petit ?

Le concerné sourit légèrement face au surnom et commença à marcher sans but dans le garage avant de répondre :

\- J'étais juste venu voir si...enfin, si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

Un peu surpris, l'adulte haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais je me débrouille avec ce monstre sur roues. Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

Le concerné fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il était offensé des paroles de Tony, avant de faire remarquer :

\- Vous savez très bien que je les fais en cinq minutes, monsieur Stark.

Le génie secoua la tête, amusé de l'air presque blasé du plus jeune et finit par le prendre en pitié, lui faisant signe d'avancer jusqu'à lui d'un signe de la main tout en s'exclamant :

\- Viens par-là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider finalement.

Le large sourire réjoui qu'il reçut de le part de l'adolescent suffit à le convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix de laisser Peter toucher à ce bijou de voiture de sport - et puis, il savait que le brun était quelqu'un de respectueux et méticuleux, il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas.

Soulevant le capot pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans le moteur, il se pencha à l'intérieur, laissant la place à Peter de faire de même s'il le souhaitait. Lui désignant une plaque faite de longues bandes légèrement grises, il s'exclama :

\- Tu vas changer le filtre à air, si tu veux.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil en observant la pièce avant de faire remarquer, hésitant :

\- Mais, monsieur Stark, c'est à peine s'il est abîmé...

Tony renifla d'un air amusé avant d'expliquer :

\- Je préfère les changer avant qu'elles ne soient vraiment trop abimées. Allez, je te laisse faire.

D'abord hésitant, le lycéen commença à démonter la pièce en faisant extrêment attention, sous le regard attentif de l'adulte appuyé contre la voiture, lui donnant les outils dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

\- Tu approches de tes examens de fin d'année, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter releva les yeux jusqu'à lui - et il avait déjà les mains qui commençaient à se tâcher de noir à cause du filtre encrassé - et acquiesça.

\- Dans deux mois maintenant, même si je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour cela.

\- Je m'en doute, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la moindre chance d'échouer, répondit le milliardaire - et cela ressemblait presque à un compliment à demi-mots. Ce que je me demandais plutôt, c'est de savoir ce que tu comptes faire après ça ?

Les gestes du brun se figèrent un instant et il baissa légèrement la tête. Il se crispa un peu avant de se détendre totalement en haussant les épaules pour répondre :

\- Je... je ne sais pas vraiment, à vrai dire.

\- Vraiment ?

Le plus jeune haussa légèrement les épaules, sa main crispée sur son tournevis oublié entre ses doigts avant qu'il n'ajoute :

\- Avec toutes ces histoires de héros... d'Avengers... je n'arrive pas à voir ce que je pourrais faire de _normal_ dans ma vie.

Un sourire un peu triste passa le visage de l'ingénieur et il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir quelque chose d'un peu normal dans sa vie, tu sais. Je suis persuadé que tu sauras quoi faire.

Spiderman se contenta de secouer la tête comme s'il refusait d'écouter ses paroles, avant de répliquer, d'un ton qui semblait presque accusateur :

\- Monsieur Stark, vous êtes loin d'avoir quelque chose de normal dans votre vie de tous les jours. Pourquoi j'aurai à le faire ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas bon de dédicacer son entière vie aux autres. Pas lorsque les trois quarts d'entre eux ne t'en seront même pas reconnaissants.

Peter releva la tête jusqu'au visage de Tony, observant un instant ses traits tirés et son air las à peine caché à sa vue, comprenant à quel point l'Iron man comparait leurs deux situations, espérant que le plus jeune décide de ne pas emprunter le même chemin - mais c'était déjà bien trop tard pour cela, et au fond il le savait tous les deux, depuis que Peter lui avait lâché, sur le toit d'un haut immeuble de New York : "J'essayai juste d'être comme vous".

\- Regrettez-vous ? D'avoir donné votre vie pour les autres ? se sentit-il obligé de demander.

Tony l'observa longtemps à ces mots - et la réparation de la voiture avait été oubliée d'eux deux en cet instant - avant qu'il ne se reprenne, secoue la tête et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, oublieux du cambouis qu'il avait sûrement malencontreusement étalé dans les mèches caramel du plus jeune, et répondit :

\- Pas si ça me permet de sauver des gens comme toi, petit.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, répondit aussitôt Peter.

\- Tout le monde a besoin d'être sauvé un jour, répliqua Tony du tac-au-tac, haussant un sourcil comme s'il le défiait de le contredire suite à ces mots.

\- Vous aussi, dans ce cas ?

Tony resta un instant bouche bée face au courage presque inconscient de Peter, pour oser lui poser une telle question. Il savait pourtant qu'il y avait de l'innocence derrière ces mots, comme si le lycéen s'en inquiétait vraiment, espérait même pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

\- Continue de retirer ce filtre, Peter, se contenta de répondre Tony, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Spiderma retint un soupir, son regard paraissant trop triste pour être supportable, et il retourna finalement à ce qu'il était en train de faire, permettant à Tony qui avait coupé son souffle sans s'en rendre compte, de se reprendre.

L'ingénieur savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser l'adolescent être aussi proche de lui, lui qui était si perspicace dans son innocence, le perçant à jour avec une facilité enfantine lorsque le reste du monde, lorsque sa propre équipe n'avait jamais rien vu, le pensant fait de roc, impossible à briser. Peter était peut-être un des seuls à savoir que c'était loin d'être vrai, tout comme Rhodey.

Secouant la tête, il regarda le brun retirer le filtre abîmé et se reprit, lâchant :

\- Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Je t'emmène manger quelque part ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire briller le regard du plus jeune qui abandonna sans remord leurs réparations en cours et bondit à sa suite avec empressement.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas partir comme ça ? Tu as du cambouis partout, et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Suis-moi.

L'entrainant en dehors du garage après s'être au moins lavé les mains pour enlever le plus gros, ils remontèrent dans les étages supérieurs et traversèrent une bonne partie de la tour abritant autrefois les Avengers jusqu'à se rendre à la chambre de Tony. Se dernier se glissa à l'intérieur, bien décidé à leur trouver une tenue plus propre. Fort heureusement, Peter n'avait sali que son t-shirt et il était légèrement plus petit que l'ingénieur, tant et si bien qu'il devrait rentrer dans les vêtements de ce dernier sans trop de problème.

Après un instant de recherche, il trouva finalement un haut de couleur rouge avec un chat et le slogan "Chat-alors!" - parce que oui, Tony adorait décidemment beaucoup les T-shirts stupides dans ce genre-là - qui devrait aller et le lança en direction du plus jeune qui se tenait là, immobile au milieu de la gigantesque chambre sans savoir où se mettre. Détournant le regard pour se trouver lui aussi quelque chose à mettre qui le ferait passer totalement innaperçu en public, il se figea soudainement en apercevant le reflet de Peter dans le miroir à sa gauche. fronçant les sourcils, il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et se tourner en direction du lycéen qui lui tournait quasiment le dos, retirant son haut tâché - mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Tony, plutôt la marque d'un brun café sur la hanche droite du lycéen.

L'ingénieur savait qu'il était très malvenu de voir la marque d'âme de quelqu'un, mais sa curiosité naturelle et maladive le poussa à faire un discret pas en direction du plus jeune avant de se figer totalement, sentant son coeur tomber au fond de sa poitrine et sa gorge devenir soudainement sèche, son regard s'écarquillant imperceptiblement.

Là, juste sous ses yeux se trouvait la marque de Peter, une vis, ainsi qu'une petite fleur qui s'avérait être un lys, à peine séparée l'un de l'autre d'un centimètre de peau - et si Tony reconnut aussi facilement ce que cela représentait, c'est parce qu'il avait porté la même durant de longues années, avant que son réacteur ne la mutile sans vergogne, ne laissant que le bout de la vis à peine visible parmi les cicatrices qui entouraient le cercle de lumière bleue.

\- Peter...? souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, refermant la bouche à temps.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, son T-shirt sale abandonné à même le sol et celui prêté par l'ingénieur à la main, prêt à être enfilé. Remarquant l'air figé de son hôte, il suivit le regard de ce dernier et rougit brusquement en remarquant où le regard du milliardaire était posé exactement.

\- Monsieur Stark ? appela-t-il après un instant d'hésitation, dévoré par la gêne - après tout, les marques d'âmes étaient très intimes et n'étaient sensées être montrées qu'à la personne dont on pensait honnêtement posséder la même.

Le plus jeune sentit un frisson le parcourir en voyant que l'adulte ne réagissait pas, se contentant de dévisager sa marque avec insistance, avançant d'un pas par la même occasion.

Tony quant à lui n'avait même pas conscience de ses gestes, avançant une main tremblante vers la marque brune du plus jeune, qui ressortait de manière flagrante sur la peau pâle, et son souffle s'était figé dans sa poitrine.

\- Monsieur Stark...? Tony ! s'écria Peter, presque affolé.

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller finalement l'ingénieur alors que ses doigts n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la marque et il se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, incertains de quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ose demander, hésitant :

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

\- J'ai déjà vu- je pensais avoir reconnu cette marque, l'avoir déjà vue sur quelqu'un, lâcha Tony, se reprenant de justesse avant d'avouer la vérité.

\- Sur qui ? Vous ?

L'ingénieur avait du mal à croire à l'audace soudaine du lycéen. Cette question était loin d'être anodine et surtout, il devait démentir de ce pas - néanmoins, Peter reprit avant de l'avoir laissé répondre :

\- Je pensais que c'était Captain America votre... enfin...

Tony le fixa avec stupeur avec ces mots, avant de renifler d'un air dédaigneux. Lui, l'âme soeur de Steve ? Qui trompait-il ? Jamais l'univers lui aurait laissé cette chance, ce plaisir insolent, non. De plus, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir la marque de Steve lorsque son costume abîmé lors d'un combat ne la couvrait plus, et il s'agissait d'un mot semblant être écrit en russe, ainsi qu'une étoile d'un brun tirant vers le rouge - pas besoin d'être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre qu'elle faisait référence à son ami d'enfance, Bucky Barnes.

\- Rogers ? Non merci, très peu pour moi !

\- Alors, qui est votre-

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi indiscret, Peter, claqua alors la voix de l'adulte, tentant de sembler intimidant et d'empêcher le lycéen d'aller plus loin dans ses questions.

\- Je peux vous retourner la remarque, souffla le concerné du bout des lèvres, posant une main protectrice sur sa hanche, cachant la marque à la vue du milliardaire qui se sentit soudain comme un voyeur et se détourna, se retenant de grimacer largement.

Laissant Spiderman enfiler le T-shirt rouge, il se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lâcha :

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais-

\- Peter, fais ce que je te dis.

\- On était sensés aller manger quelque part ! protesta le brun avec véhémence, surpris de ce brusque changement d'emploi du temps dont la cause semblait tout droit provenir de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'échanger tous les deux.

\- J'avais oublié que j'ai d'autres choses importantes à faire, répliqua l'Iron man, imperturbable.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard mais Peter abandonna bien trop vite face à l'adulte et baissa les yeux en se retenant de soupirer. Haussant les épaules, il s'exclama :

\- Très bien, je vais récupérer mon sac tout de suite et je m'en vais. A plus tard, je suppose...

Voyant que Tony ne répondait plus, une grimace se glissa sur son visage et il quitta la chambre, laissant le propriétaire des lieux seul avec ses doutes, et la soudaine révélation qui venait de lui tomber dessus, semblant l'écraser d'un poids impossible à soulever. C'était comme une barrière qu'il en pouvait franchir, ni même contourner.

L'ingénieur quant à lui se dirigea vers l'un des miroirs de son dressing et souleva son T-shirt, fixant le reste de marque brune à peine visible sur les cicatrices autour de l'ARK, reconnaissant à peine la forme de la vis tant elle était déformée.

Peter ne pouvait pas être son âme soeur, c'était impossible. Il était bien trop jeune, et puis...Tony ne pouvait pas mériter quelqu'un comme ça, personne ne l'aurait accepté. sa marque avait sûrement été réatribuée à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'elle avait été mutilée... même s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle situation, c'était la seule explication !

Bien décidé à ne pas paniquer, Tony retourna aussitôt dans l'un de ses ateliers, bien décidé à trouver des preuves de son idée de transfert de marques d'âme ridicules, tentant d'ignorer la légère culpabilité qu'il ressentait en repensant à la manière dont il avait évincé Peter.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Tony fit tout un tas de recherches sur les âmes soeurs, rouvrant des dossiers sur le sujet, créés puis abandonnés dans l'un de ses ordinateurs il y a plus d'une décennie et auxquels il n'avait plus touché - plus depuis que sa marque avait été mutilée, le privant apparemment d'âme soeur - du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Il avait refusé de laisser Peter venir à la tour depuis le fameux incident, et même s'il savait que le plus jeune devait se douter de quelques chose, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir ici.

Toutes ses recherches sur le sujet étaient unanimes : les marques d'âme soeur ne pouvaient être réatribuées, d'autant plus que la sienne était encore visible - déformée, trois quarts disparue de son torse, mais le bout de la vis était là, et c'était apparemment largement suffisant comme preuve que le gamin - que ce lycéen qui avait à peine dix-huit ans, bordel ! - était son âme soeur.

Tony se demandait si on lui faisait une blague - parce que cela aurait pû être n'importe qui, pourquoi pas Pepper, qui aurait été la plus à même d'avoir ce rôle ? Mais non, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'aussi jeune - trop jeune, et cela lui retournait l'estomac, tant et si bien qu'il osait à peine se regarder en face depuis qu'il avait compris la vérité. Cela le dévorait tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir d'avoir une âme soeur. Il avait attendu si longtemps... et voilà ce à quoi il avait droit : quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tenir dans ses bras. Peu importe cette histoir d'âmes soeur, la justice ne pourrait laisser passer une chose pareille, et même lui ne se le permettrait pas.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida d'ignorer tout ça. de faire comme s'il n'avait jamias vu la marque de Peter - avec un peu de chance, l'adolescent aurait une autre personne avec la même marque...Oui, ce serait sûrement le cas.

* * *

\- Allons-nous vraiment manger quelque part, cette fois ? demanda Peter en s'appuyant contre le bureau de l'atelier, le dévisageant avec attention.

Si Tony devina la remarque dans le fond de sa voix, il ne fit rien, se contentant de se redresser, rangeant les derniers dossiers trainant sur la surface encombrée.

\- Bien sûr ! J'avais pas mal de travail la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci c'est possible ! Où veux-tu manger ? lui demanda l'ingénieur, tentant un sourire qui ne paraissait pas trop forcé.

Il regarda le plus jeune réfléchir, retenant légèrement son souffle par automatisme. Il avait prévenu le lycéen qu'il pouvait revenir à la tour, maintenant que ses recherches étaient finies et qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer ces histoires d'âme soeur, mais l'avoir de nouveau face à lui le perturbait. La révélation, la vérité qu'il avait découverte par lui-même semblait le ronger, encore plus alors que le lycéen était si proche mais si éloigné à la fois - juste à porté de ses doigts, alrs qu'il suffisait d'effleurer la marque pour que Peter sache la vérité. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre - il n'avait pas le droit de sceller le destin du plus jeune au sien d'une telle manière.

Et pourtant... maintenant qu'il savait que Peter était sensé être pour lui, qu'il était celui que l'univers semblait lui avoir réservé... c'était encore plus dur de ne pas l'observer sur toutes les coutures, vouloir faire le moindre geste dans sa direction. Se pinçant les lèvres, il se concentra sur ce que disait le brun pour tenter de chasser le reste de son esprit :

\- Je connais un endroit où j'aime bien aller grignoter après les cours- commença-t-il.

\- Très bien, allons-y ! lâcha un peu précipitamment l'ingénieur, lui faisant signe de passer devant et de lui montrer le chemin.

Quittant la tour tous les deux, Tony bien caché derrière un sweat à capuche rabattu sur la tête, ainsi qu'un vieux jean et des lunettes de soleil usées - il ne faisait plus du tout penser au fameux Tony Stark lorsqu'on le regardait à présent de prime abord - suivit Spiderman jusqu'au petit restaurant dont il parlait, qui ressemblait davantage à un curieux mélange entre un bar à tacos et un kébab. S'installant dans un coin après avoir récupéré leurs commandes, l'ingénieur remarqua bien rapidement que le lycéen était plus silencieux que de coutume et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Peter ? demanda finalement l'ingénieur, agacé de le voir aussi immobile.

Le concerné releva les yeux jusqu'à lui et se pinça les lèvres, gigotant maladroitement sur sa chaise avant d'oser demander :

\- Je voulais savoir, monsieur Stark... aviez-vous vraiment du travail la dernière fois ? Je veux dire, vous m'avez presque éjecté de chez vous et vous n'avez pas répondu lorsque j'ai essayé de vous contacter ces derniers jours-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? lui demanda l'adulte, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction, semblant le défier de continuer sur une telle voie.

\- Que vous tentiez de m'éviter ? osa demander le lycéen à voix basse.

Tony resta bouche bée un instant, reposant le kébab qu'il tenait entre ses mains, le fixant avec intensité. Peter semblait mal à l'aise d'avoir fait une telle supposition mais son regard était toujours fixé droit dans le sien, attendant visiblement une réponse. Soupirant lourdement, prenant un air faussement surpris, Stark répondit :

\- Je ne t'évitais pas, Peter.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

Tony pinça à nouveau les lèvres, retenant un grognement de pure frustration en entendant le plus jeune le contredire. il voulut lui répondre mais ce dernier le devança, lâchant :

\- C'est à cause de ma marque d'âme, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'ave déjà vue sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Le génie resta parfaitement immobile, jurant intérieurement après l'intelligence insolente de Spiderman qui avait deviné le problème avec une facilité enfantine. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Tony avait caché sa stupeur en voyant la marque sur la hanche du lycéen quelques jours plus tôt... pas étonnant qu'il ait fait le rapprochement avec facilité.

\- Votre silence me prouve que j'ai raison... souffla Peter avant de se pencher en avant sur la table et ajouter, pressant : Dites-moi de qui il s'agit. vous n'avez pas le droit de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important.

\- Je ne te cache rien !

\- Pourtant, vous refusez de répondre à ma question, le coupa Peter, fronçant les sourcils. Je veux savoir de qui il s'agit !

\- Je ne... je ne peux pas, Peter. Cela gâcherai ta vie.

Le visage du lycéen blanchit brusquement à ces mots et il le fixa sans comprendre. Il avait abandonné ses frites trop pleines d'huile, s'en désintéressant totalement pour se concentrer sur la conversation actuelle, regardant l'adulte avec inquiétude.

\- S'agit-il d'un ennemi ? De quelqu'un que vous avez déjà combattu par le passé ?

\- Quoi ! Mon dieu non Peter ! s'écria Tony.

Se calmant un peu, l'ingénieur inspira à fond et ajouta :

\- L'univers ne serait pas assez cruel pour mettre quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi avec quelqu'un de mauvais...enfin, de vraiment mauvais, se reprit-il misérablement en pensant à toutes ses erreurs passées - et il ne voulait pas que Peter partage cela, ils n'étaient pas sensés mettre tout ce désespoir, ce passé hanté en commun.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par "de vraiment mauvais" ? répéta le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils à nouveau - et les demis-mots de Tony ne l'aidaient pas à comprendre la situation, pourquoi ce dernier refusait tout simplement de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, à lui avouer le simple nom qui changerait sa vie, comme cela l'avait fait pour des millions de gens bien avant lui.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là, Peter, intervint l'adulte - et il semblait vraiment misérable en cet instant, comme s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager lui donner le moindre nom - comme si le lui donner allait faire tout basculer pour le pire, et cela terrifiait Peter.

\- Vous savez que je vais réussir à deviner, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Je le sais bien, répondit le milliardiare, la boule au fond de de l'estomac. Et c'est justement cela qui me fait peur.

Hésitant, l'Iron man avança une main hésitante pour la poser sur le poignet offert du plus jeune, le dévisageant avec inquiétude avant de lui souffler à voix basse :

\- Tu ne devrais pas chercher à savoir de qui il s'agit. Tu le regretteras, Peter.

\- Monsieur Stark...comment pourrais-je regretter de connaître le nom de mon âme soeur ? De voir la même marque que la mienne sur une autre peau ?

Une légère grimace traversa le visage de l'ingénieur à ces mots - parce que l'adolescent espérait tant voir cette marque sur une autre peau que la sienne, et tout ce que Tony avait à lui offrir, c'était une marque à peine visible, mutilée, remplacée par un large réacteur dont la lueur était si vive qu'elle l'empêchait presque de dormir certaines nuits.

\- De plus, vous m'avez affirmé que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

Voyant que Tony restait immobile, Parker se pencha plus en avant vers lui, le dévisageant sans un mot avant qu'un éclair d'illumination ne lui traverse l'esprit et qu'il ne chuchote à voix basse, comme un terrible secret d'état trop difficile à garder :

\- Est-ce un problème...d'âge ?

La manière dont la main de l'ingénieur se crispa brutalement sur son poignet lui répondit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'entendre à voix haute.

\- Je m'en doutais... ça ne pouvait être que ça... Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas grave ! Je veux dire, je serai majeur d'ici moins de trois ans et-

Tony recula brusquement, sa main quittant celle du plus jeune, dégouté. Bien évidemment, que Peter allait tenter de trouver une solution, de tout faire pour obtenir le nom de la personne avec qui il était sensé passer le reste de sa vie.

\- Je ne veux plus parler de tout ça, le coupa brusquement Tony, les mains tremblantes. Tu devras te débrouiller seul si tu veux tant savoir de qui il s'agit.

L'ingénieur avait le regard fuyant, serrant le coeur du plus jeune. Il était partagé, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son idole d'enfance. Finalement, il attrapa une poignée de frites qu'il glissa dans sa bouche, devenu silencieux - trop silencieux, même.

\- Alors je trouverai. Et peu importe de qui il s'agit, je l'aurai. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce que cela sonnait beaucoup trop comme un avertissement en direction de Tony ? Il ne pouvait pas gérer tout ça - pas alors qu'il était tout seul, que les Avengers étaient à présent dissous depuis bientôt deux ans, et qu'il essayait de faire en sorte que les choses fonctionnent à nouveau avec Pepper... Voilà, c'était sur elle qu'il devait se concentrer, pas sur ces rêves illusoires d'âmes soeurs qui s'étaient contentés de lui prouver à quel point il n'y avait pas droit.

\- Rentrons, se contenta-t-il de répondre, avant de trop en dire - avant d'avoir le geste de trop.

* * *

Les jours passèrent pour Tony, se ressemblant tous alors qu'il tentait de se conformer à cette masquarade, à tenter de se persuader que c'était Pepper qu'il voulait, qu'il avait toujours voulu quand la seule personne dans son esprit était un adolescent de dix-huit ans. Et ce n'était pas juste - pour Peter qui cherchait désespéremment à connaître la vérité dont il aurait mieux fait de se préserver, car il serait forcément déçu, mais aussi pour le milliardaire qui avait espéré depuis si longtemps, depuis son enfance d'avoir son âme soeur.

Il se rappelait encore des jours où sa mère Maria lui racontait des histoires à ce sujet, comment elle avait rencontré Howard et comment ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient chacun la même marque d'âme. Il avait toujours aimé l'écouter, son coeur d'enfant naïf et incrédule attendant que ce soit son tour, que lui aussi trouve la personne qui lui était destinée.

Pourtant, les années passèrent et le vide dans sa poitrine ne fit que se creuser, se renforcer, alors que personne ne correspondait. Pepper et lui s'étaient décidés de tenter de construire une relation sans se montrer leurs marques - de peur que cela détruise tous si elles étaient différentes.

Et un jour, évidemment, l'ingénieur avait vu la marque par mégarde, elle qui faisait pourtant si attention à la cacher en temps normal - c'était une rose délicate avec un petit couteau, comme un canif - et cela n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec le lys pur et la vis de Tony, achevant de le déprimer.

Après cela, leur relation n'avait fait que dégringoler, aloer qu'il y avait toujours ce "et si?" et que Tony était terrifié à l'idée de la voir partir si elle trouvait la personne qui possédait sa marque. Il le savait à présent, il ne pouvait pas construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas son âme soeur, et la réalisation était douloureuse - parce ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Peter non plus et qu'il semblait condamné à rester seul.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était protéger le gamin en espérant qu'un jour, quelqu'un avec la même marque se présente, quelqu'un qui le mérite vraiment, pas comme l'ingénieur qui n'était guère plus qu'une épave vivante.

* * *

Tony aurait voulu rire, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il était effondré à même le sol de la planète Titan, couvert de sang et de poussière couleur d'ocre sale, et le trou dans sa poitrine lui donnait une respiration sifflante, difficile.

Il aurait voulu rire parce qu'ils avaient été pathétiques - que ce soit Quill perdant son sang-froid, ou leur plan qu'ils espéraient tous vainement voir fonctionner, mais comment cela aurait-il été possible ? Thanos avait été plus fort, les pulvérisant comme s'ils ne valaient rien de plus que des insectes insignifiants sur la soit-disant noble tâche qu'il s'était lui-même confiée.

Le pire dans tout cela ? C'est que Tony parvenait à _comprendre_ ses motivations. Pas les accepter, encore moins les approuver, mais il entrevoyait clairement ce que voulait l'alien fou, et cela lui tordait l'estomac.

Toussant, une gerbe de sang colora le sol sableux et il s'essuya brusquement la bouche, presque honteux de son état, et releva les yeux pour considérer ses nouveaux compagnons de fortune. Quill était assis à même le sol, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras entourant ses genoux, les yeux fermés comme s'il refusait de voir la vérité en face à propos de son amie, Gamora. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un vulgaire cauchemar qu'il pouvait faire disparaître en clignant simplement des paupières.

Strange n'était pas beaucoup mieux, fixant les morceaux brisés de son médaillon vide comme si sa pierre d'infinité du Temps pouvait encore apparaître, venue de nulle part.

Tony ne connaissait même pas le nom des autres, de ces aliens venus d'il ne savait où avec leur regard sûrement aussi hanté que le sien.

Tentant de se redresser tant bien que mal, il s'appuya sur une ancienne structure de fer derrière lui pour sa caler un peu mieux et tenter de soigner sa blessure grâce aux nanos-robots de son armure, alors que son regard glissait jusqu'à Peter, immobile dans un coin. L'araignée était assise non loin de lui, les mains agitées d'horribles tics nerveux, comprimant le coeur de l'ingénieur de tristesse. Il se souvenait de tant de fois où ces mains avait fabriqué des merveilles en sa compagnie ces dernières semaines, à l'abri du monde dans leur- dans son atelier. Où Peter avait passé son temps à faire des blagues de pop culture foireuses que Tony comprenait malgré lui, cachant tant bien que mal son sourire amusé, alors que le plus jeune tentait en même temps de lui soutirer la moindre information sur son âme soeur.

Comme ils étaient loin de cette considération à présent, alors qu'ils venaient lamentablement d'échouer dans leur combat contre Thanos - et Tony ne savait pas encore que le pire était à venir.

Lorsqu'un cri de stupeur échappa à l'un des aliens, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, il sentit son corps se figer d'effroi en les voyant s'effriter comme s'il s'était agit de vulgaires cendres. Les uns après les autres, ils tombèrent en poussière sans que l'ingénieur ne comprenne pourquoi, courant de l'un à l'autre dans une vulgaire tentative de les sauver qui se termina par des échecs cuisants, et ses mains se recouvrant de ces horribles cendres brunes qu'il commençait déjà à détester.

\- Monsieur Stark... entendit-il alors, d'un air peiné, douloureux, le paralysant automatiquement.

Se retournant brusquement, il fixa Peter qui s'était relevé, avançant jusqu'à lui d'un pas incertain - oh non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui.

\- Je- je ne me sens pas très bien... murmura le lycéen, lui jetant un regard perdu, terrifié qui lui retourna l'estomac. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe...

Il vacilla sur ses pieds et Tony le réceptionna, le sécurisant dans ses bras, refusant de le voir s'effondrer au sol, ses mains s'agrippant fermement à lui, si fort qu'il sentit ses jointures blanchir. Il écrasa Spiderman entre ses bras, le coeur remontant au bord de ses lèvres alors qu'un flot de paroles lui échappait, incompréhensible :

\- Non, non... tu vas bien, tu vas _bien_...

Il le répétait en boucle, comme un mantrat dont il tentait de se persuader lui-même - alors qu'il arrivait la même chose à Peter qu'il était arrivé à ses nouveaux alliées évaporés dans l'air.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, murmura le plus jeune, le regard bordé de larmes, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait - et peut-être que c'était le cas, après tout. Monsieur Stark, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas...

Tony le fixait avec pure horreur, le tenant contre lui en tentant de retenir ses propres larmes, ses propres tremblements impossibles à contrôler. Avec lenteur, il guida le plus jeune jusqu'au sol, n'arivant plus à supporter son poids à cause de son corps tremblant, et Peter tenta de s'accrocher pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner - et sa main effleura le bord du réacteur découvert de Tony, à l'endroit même où se trouvaient les misérables reste de sa marque d'âme.

Ce geste leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux et Peter écarquilla les yeux, la douleur momentanément oubliée, avant qu'il n'attrape l'une des mains de Tony avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, l'apportant jusqu'à sa hanche où il la déposa brutalement, et un choc les parcourut tous les deux lorsque les doigts de l'ingénieur entrèrent en contact avec la marque brune, là où le costume s'était retiré juste assez pour lui laiser le passage.

Le visage du plus jeune sembla s'illuminer - un sourire, faible et fatigué traversa ses traits et il murmura dans un souffle tremblant, à peine audible :

\- Je savais que c'était vous... je le savais...

Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues qui commençaient à s'effriter avce une lenteur écoeurante, comme si le but était de faire durer les choses, de les faire souffrir davantage encore, et Peter ajouta :

\- J'aurai voulu le savoir quand on en a parlé il y a des mois... vous auriez dû me le dire-

Une quinte de toux le coupa brusquement et Tony l'agrippa plus fermement, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, le tenant entre ses doigts comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de disparaître à cause d'un simple claquement de doigts.

\- J'aurai voulu avoir plus de temps...

Son regard teriffié se posa sur l'ingénieur - sa peur de la mort se réflétant au fond de ses prunelles couleur d'orge grillée, les larmes étalées sur son visage trop pâle alors que les derniers mots s'échappaient de sa bouche :

\- Je suis désolé...

Désolé de ne pas avoir sû plus tôt, désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus, désolé de l'avoir suivi. Désolé parce que Tony ne s'effritait pas, lui, et qu'une fois encore il était laissé seul au monde, dans ce monde à présent sans espoir, sans son âme soeur. Désolé parce qu'à présent, il n'y aurait plus jamais rien pour rendre l'ingénieur heureux, pour le sauver de sa propre perdition.

Désolé parce qu'il s'effrita ente ses doigts, partant en poussière au creux de ses bras, et que Tony se retrouva à étreindre désespéremment le vide, son regard fixant le sol couvert de cendres avec horreur, un désespoir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu enflant au fond de sa poitrine et qu'un bruit étranglé s'échappait de ses lèvres, sa vieille marque abîmée prenant une teinte plus claire jusqu'à disparaître de la même manière que l'existence du garçon.

Et c'était fini. Il était seul à présent, comme cela avait toujours été écrit.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! Nooon, tout d'abord ne me détestez pas ! XD Je compte réécrire sur eux prochainement, et quelque chose de bien plus joyeux et mignon (même si je ne sais pas encore quoi, donc si vous avez des idées ou des choses que vous voudriez lire sur ce ship, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler dans une review ou en MP ^^)

Dans tous les cas, je dois encore continuer quelques fics, notamment finir "Please tell me this are not lies" qui est quasiment finie à quelques chapitres près, et Quetzalcóatl aussi, que je n'ai pas continué de puis un moment (pourtant le chapitre est déjà commencé dans mon PC XD) sans oublier mon autre fic avec Tony et notre autre Peter (aka Star Lord) qui semble beaucoup vous plaire. :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, donc je vous dit à bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et ce que vous aimeriez lire de très gros (oui, du genre très grosse fic cette fois!) sur ces deux-là ^^


End file.
